


December Traditions of a demon

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Caring Crowley, Christmas traditions, Chubby Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley decorstes for Christmas, Crowley is adorable, Crowley loves Aziraphale's body, Emotional Crowley, Fat Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Post Apocalypse, always fat positive even if its not the main point of the fic, body love, crowley and jesus are bffs, crowley is the ultimate bff, crowley reminisces about knowing Jesus, crowley's version of christmas, guestimation for amount of candles used because i couldn't find a specific number, hand holding, kisssing, prompts for candles and decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: This is set the second Christmas season after the notpocolypse, they used Aziraphale's decorations last year. This year Crowley decorates and shares his holiday traditions with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	December Traditions of a demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompts for @soft-angel-aziraphale holiday prompt for candles and decorations because I'm behind, but this catches me up to today's prompt!
> 
> This isn't a traditional Christmas , so don't worry if you dislike the Christmas season.
> 
> Possible trigger warning the word fat is used but in a loving way, because in all my ffics Aziraphale is fat, and Crowley loves that. 
> 
> To be honest this is an tradition I have always wanted to do, and a recent re-watch of The Office season 2 episode 10 and one line made me think of if Aziraphale didnt like Crowley's decorations or traditions, but he does!

"Angel it's time to get out!" Crowley exclaimed, frustrated that Aziraphale was still there.  
He wanted to surprise the angel with HIS Christmas decorations, but he couldn't very well surprise him when he was shuffling about the cottage.

Aziraphale huffed at Crowley as he sat at the table sipping his morning tea and he gave the demon a simpering look.

"Dearest, I don't see why you have to shoo me out of the cottage to decorate. I could just go into the study and work on some book rebinding, or even help you." Aziraphale said as he placed his teacup onto the saucer.

"Because if you see what's going up it will ruin the surprise." Crowley said with exasperation, thumping down into a chair across from the angel.

"Once I finish my tea I'll go out dearest, I just like to try and thwart you at every turn." Aziraphale said with a smile reaching a plump hand aceoss the table toward Crowley.

Crowley groaned at the Angel's little comment, but reached his own hand across the table toward Aziraphale's.  
Their fingertips barely touched at the distance, but it was enough of a touch to zap an electric warmth through the both of them.

Crowley smiled as the warmth flooded into him, waves of it just rolling through his veins. His yellow eyes softened as he looked at Aziraphale sitting across from him. His beautiful blue eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. Aziraphale's double chin curving and revealing itself more with his wide grin to Crowley's delight, the demon wiggled in his chair a bit at that detail of the Angel's smile. Always so delicate and soft, Crowley adored that little extra padding there. As well as the extra padding all over the plush angel, but something about there...

Crowley watches as Aziraphale tried to read his book and sip tea at the same time one handed, it wasn't working out so well because each time Aziraphale tried to take a sip of tea the book's pages would start to flutter. 

Crowley reached over with his other hand and held the pages flat for Aziraphale so he could multitask and enjoy his book, his tea, and his demon.

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered at Crowley in appreciation of him assisting in his morning routine. Crowley sheepishly grinned back as he continued to gaze at the angel.  
His tan tartan sweater that Crowley gifted him for Christmas last year hugged his plump body in a sweet caress, accentuating his every curve, swoop, and roll, hugging him a bit tighter around his fat middle. Crowley looked at him hungrily, then shook his head, needed to stay focused on the task for the day, get his special Christmas decorations up. 

"Angel, how much longer until you go run errands?" Crowley asked in a faux sweet voice, edged by his nervous energy at being excited to decorate.

Aziraphale sighed and delicately raised his teacup to his lips and drank the remaining tea, gently placed his cup down, marked his page and closed his book.  
"I will leave now dear, how long should I be expected to stay away?" He asked smirking at Crowley. 

The pair rised simultaneously from the table, Crowley fluidly moving to Aziraphale's side, wrapping a long arm around his wide waist, escorting him to the door.

"Two hours should do it, I'll phone if I need more time. We could have a spot of lunch when you come back." Crowley said smiling.

Aziraphale nodded and said, "I could pick us up some food when I come back, maybe something festive?" 

Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale as the angel put his coat and scarf on, "Whatever you'd like angel." He said smiling.

Aziraphale pondered a moment, and then moved forward to give Crowley a peck on the cheek before leaving.  
Crowley turned his face towards Aziraphale's mouth to where he kissed his lips instead of his cheek, and Crowley weaved his fingers through the hair at the nape of Aziraphale's neck pulling him closer. 

Aziraphale happily sank into Crowley as the demon pulled him into a deep kiss. Aziraphale felt Crowley's slender form press against his plump one, his bird like chest pressing into Aziraphale, his bony hips angling to be against Aziraphale, his arm wrapping around the Angel's thick waist. 

Crowley smiled Into the kiss, letting Aziraphale's sweet softness consume him, oh heavens he wanted nothing more than to just wrap up with his angel in bed and cuddle, just hold him, and kiss him. Wanted his scent of lavendar, cedarwood, and old books to wash over him.  
But there was decorating to be done, Christmas was in less than two weeks and guests would be around later in the week to celebrate. 

They pair broke apart at the same time and Crowley gave Aziraphale a peck on the cheek as he walked through the door.

Door closed and Aziraphale safety away, Crowley made his way into the kitchen, whipping up some ingredients and popping it into the oven. Then Crowley went into the attic to get all the Christmas boxes he had packed and brought over from his flat. Thumping them downstairs he checked what he had put in the oven as not to burn it before the angel returned, and then he swiftly got to work decorating. 

Aziraphale checked the time again, he had given Crowley an extra thirty minutes to decorate before arriving on their front steps.  
Aziraphale knocked on the door to let Crowley know he had arrived.  
He heard a thump from inside followed by a string of curses and he smiled to himself. 

Crowley carefully opened the door, so Aziraphale couldn't peek at the decorations yet, Crowley wanted him to be completely surprised.

"Hello dearest, undecided to bring us home some food from Bocca Di Lupo, I know you like Italian. " Aziraphale said nodding to the take out paper bag he carried.

"Great angel, I'll take that, and you put this on." Crowley said taking the bags and handing Aziraphale a blindfold.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at Crowley. 

"I have a vision, and I want it seen through, I haven't had this much fun setting something up in ages." He said with a whine.

Aziraphale chuckled and obliged, tying the blindfold around his eyes.  
He felt Crowley's slender hand clasp his, and felt him leading him inside.

Once they were properly in the cottage, Crowley stopped Aziraphale in the center, placed the take away bags on the kitchen table, and returned to Aziraphale's side.

"Alright, take it off then." He said with excitement.  
Aziraphale smiled at the glee he heard in Crowley's voice and he took off the blindfold and opened his eyes. 

Aziraphale stood in shock at the state of the cottage, the decorations covering every inch.  
But, they were not Christmas decorations. 

A big "Happy Birthday" banner was strung along the archway of the kitchen, crepe paper streamers of blue, green, yellow, red, and white were dangling from every inch of ceiling, what other space there was, was filled with balloons of every color floating to the ceilings, long strings dangling down. Two distinct balloons, a giant gold metallic 3 and 0 hung amidst them all.

White fairy lights illuminated all the magnificent colors of the decorations in the room, blinking on and off.  
Paper chain links were tacked up around the borders of each room, in an array of colors.  
The floor was carpeted with all sorts of confetti, glittering metallic, soft papery, multicolored bits were everywhere.

The cottage looked like the innards of a kaleidoscope, colorful and not making sense no matter which direction you turned to look.

A big Pin the Tail on the Donkey game was set up, pinned to one living room wall. Across from that in the middle of the room a giant star pinata hang from the ceiling.

Aziraphale whirled around and saw that Crowley was wearing a pointed birthday hat, with a noisemaker in between his lips.  
He smiled and blew, a small trumpeting noise tooted at the angel.  
Crowley handed Aziraphale a pointed birthday hat of his own and then led the angel to the kitchen.

A large chocolate cake was sitting on the countertop, frosted with chocolate icing, and piped on the cake in white it said, "Happy Birthday Jesus". With thirty candles poked into the cake unlit for now.  
The kitchen table was adorned with presents stacked upon presents.

"Crowley, what on earth?" Aziraphale asked looking at everything again.

Crowley smiled and threw his arms out, "It's my Christmas tradition!"  
Aziraphale tried to keep his face composed as not to hurt Crowley's feelings, he was amused and on the verge of giggling.

"When I, you know, knew Him, he was, like I said previously, a very bright young man, and I was very, upset when She, well you know." Crowley said sadness ringing his voice and showing in his amber gaze, bringing Aziraphale memories of meeting the demon at Golgotha.

"And I wanted to celebrate his life, his birth, that day, his message, and Christmas is supposed to represent that. But..." Crowley paused a moment, chewing on the plastic end of the noise maker.  
"In the last century or so it seems more about, ya know, presents and that isn't right. So i started celebrating his birthday, his life, his message. By this, and doing something kind every December." He said looking down at the floor, toeing the confettied floor.  
This was stupid he thought, no way an angel would find this anything but blasphemous. He thought, feeling a blush creep on his face.

Aziraphale studied the demon, his heart filling with the flashes of love pulsating the air, his heart warmed and he looked at his beloved with love in his gaze.  
"Crowley," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"No, no I know it's stupid, I just, yeah." Crowley said brushing off the embarrassment he felt, raising a hand to snap his fingers.

"Don't you dare take this down!" Aziraphale snapped, catching Crowley's attention and cutting off his snap.  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale confused.

"This, though, unconventional, is a very nice and sweet way to remember what this holiday season is about. Thank you for sharing this with me." Aziraphale said reaching up and placing a hand on Crowley's cheek.

The demon blushed deeper and smiled at Aziraphale, and blew on his noisemaker so it would tickle the Angel's face.

"Well next tradition is lighting the candles, and singing "happy birthday", then taking all these presents to the children's ward at the hospitals and delivering them to the kids there." Crowley said bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. That was honestly his favorite tradition. Those kids deserved something kind all year round.

"I can't wait to deliver them with you. " Aziraphale said smiling broadly.

Crowley smiled and the pair went to the kitchen and lit the birthday candles on the cake, and sang 'Happy Birthday'. As they sang Aziraphale looked at Crowley in the candlelight, his voice dripping with happiness, his crimson hair highlighted by the candle flames, his yellow eyes sparkling. Oh heavens, he didnt think he could love him more.  
Aziraphale reached over and squeezed Crowley's hand, and they, together, blew out the candles.


End file.
